


On The Run

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Poison, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, References to Drugs, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: “Why do you sound so judgy, Q? I just want a hug”Thefuck offhe wanted to utter burnt on the tip of his tongue.If there was a Nobel Prize for restraint, Q would have been offended if he wasn’t at least shortlisted for it.
Relationships: James Bond & Q, Pre James Bond/Q
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182554
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely @a-lafaye asked for 00q + "I just want a hug"

_ On The Run _

Q stomped on the urge to press down on his cheek; smothering the twitching muscle with his palm wouldn’t be of any use to make his body’s natural response to stress disappear. On the contrary, it probably would just attract attention to it and if there was something Q didn’t want, it was to show any kind of vulnerability in the halls of MI6 - especially not while he stood in the middle of his branch, eyes flitting from one screen to another while his fingers flew over the keyboard in front of him and Bond’s voice filled the room, keeping everyone on their toes with bated breath.

“I said  _ left _ , Bond” he tried to spit the words out with as much grace as possible, even as his composure literally hung from a thin and frayed thread; he had been up and about for 64 hours and counting, with only tea and a couple of Adderalls that he had quietly snuck out of his emergency stash to keep him going. He didn’t like taking the drugs - he didn’t know anybody in MI6 who did - but that didn’t mean they weren’t necessary sometimes: it was either swallowing the bitter pill and going on or abandoning an agent in the hour of need.

“I heard you”

“Doesn’t look like it to me because you’re still going left”

Not that he had expected Bond to backtrack - sometimes Q thought that doing so, implicitly admitting to being wrong, would kill the man.

“Move on, Q”

The tone didn’t broker for any further arguments so, Q tightened his lips and widened his stance in front of his post in an attempt at relieving some of the tension that had gathered at the base of his spine: sitting down again was going to simultaneously feel like Heaven and Hell and Q couldn’t wait for that sweet, sweet moment - if only Bond hurried the fuck up to get out of trouble “You’re running straight into two of your pursuers’ arms”

“Why do you sound so judgy, Q? I just want a hug”

The  _ fuck off _ he wanted to utter burnt on the tip of his tongue.

If there was a Nobel Prize for restraint, Q would have been offended if he wasn’t at least shortlisted for it.

“Your ring can make quite deadly this hug you’re craving so badly”

“Copy”

It wasn’t much - it was better than nothing, though.

He watched intently as Bond collided with the smallest of his pursuers - a smart move, considering the reduced amount of poison that the ring could pack - and kicked him to the ground after deceptively brushing his hand against his neck, right above his jugular vein. 

The scene was more beautiful than it had any right to be. 

Bond moved on to the bigger guy, engaging him into a right with the ease of someone who felt that their shoulders were covered - with the ease of someone who knew they had poisoned one of their adversaries to death and could afford taking their time with the second. If he hadn't been on the edge and thrumming with anxiety, Q would have taken the time to bask into the knowledge that he was the reason why Bond felt so secure out in the field - so protected.

The satisfaction would have to wait, though.

Q exhaled a long sigh as Bond chuckled in his ears: the man would be the death of him. 


End file.
